Strangling Chaos
by Eagle and the Scroll
Summary: Ahsoka's older sister becomes apprenticed to one of the greatest Jedi Masters in history, but what happens when them and their Masters are swept up into the duty to eliminate one of the most corrupt orginizations in history?


**Silcon Pass,** **Mygeeto. 0700 hours.**

The deadly hum of laser fire filled the cold dawn air in Mygeeto, gray clouds filling the sky above where the Republic and Separatists clashed over a narrow but long bridge set over a lake glistening with green sludge. On the right side of the conflicted territory loomed a Republic outpost, outfitted with gleaming turrets and many towers and battlements. On the left marched a droid army, complete with hulking super battle droids, B1 battle droids, droidekas, and half a dozen tanks. Hanging over the bridge were lights, only half-illuminating the two warring factions. Dotting the rusted metal bridge were stray piles of debris and rubble, which battle-worn clones crouched behind, clutching blaster rifles, occasionally rising into a standing position to take a few pot shots at the incoming army. Most shots struck home, toppling droids off the bridge and transforming them into piles of scrap metal in the middle of the horde, but the army kept advancing.

The droids fired back with almost twice the rate, but the shots were far less accurate. Every once in a while, a lucky laser blast would strike a clone, dropping him instantly, but most of the shots veered over the piles of debris toward the Republic fortress, only to be deflected back toward the army by a shimmering blue saber.

Jedi Master Bantu Wolfe stood between the defensive clones and the Republic stronghold, gripping his lightsaber in a two-handed defensive stance, blocking stray shots that missed the clones often. Whipping in the wind, his scarlet Jedi combat robes, black war boots and gloves stood out against the metal, making him an easy target to shoot at. A scarlet hood and fierce black face mask hid his facial features, and made him look more intimidating. Amid the organized chaos of battle, double doors opened behind him, and a dozen clones rushed out to take a position next to Bantu, firing fast and accurate shots at the enemy.

The droids moved up to the middle of the bridge, still in attack formation, and Jedi Master Bantu hesitated. The plan was that when the droids moved to the middle of the bridge, he would give the signal, and two vertical platforms adjacent to the bridge would become magnetic, drawing the main bulk of the droid army to stick to the platforms, making them an easy shot for the clones while the turrets opened fire on the remaining tanks.

"Form ranks!" Bantu shouted at the clones, his voice coming out in the metallic rasp of a war machine. Unlike most Jedi, he was badly scarred by an explosion ruled accidental in the opening of the second Battle of Geonosis, causing half of his face, his right leg, and his voice box to be replaced by machine parts. However, the replaced parts did nothing to cripple him, and he grew to be feared by many lesser leaders in the Separatist legions. Unchallenged in his lightsaber skills, and superior in his knowledge of the Force, led him to be a powerful general for the Republic.

The clones responded immediately to his order, scurrying into formation, vaulting over piles of scrap, falling in beside him, in clear view of the enemy. Bantu and his clones stared straight into the eye of death as the droids clearly realized the vulnerability of the clone's position. Raising their blasters again, the droids prepared to finish it. Jedi Master Bantu raised his wrist comlink to his mouth.

"Now!" he yelled. Whirring his lightsaber over his head, he issued a charge. The men surged forward, running clear and straight across the narrow bridge, straight at the battle droids. In the corner of his eye, Bantu saw the magnetic walls moving into formation. With a wave of fear, Bantu realized that the entire safety of him, his men, and this fortress depended on the walls. If they malfunctioned or failed, they would surely be doomed.

_I hope this works_, he thought.


End file.
